1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of air suspension control systems and more specifically to the area of validating sensor readings and providing a detectable warning when the sensor readings are invalid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide vehicular suspension systems in which at least the rear portion of the vehicle is maintained at a particular trim level by providing compressed air to either an air spring or an expandable shock absorber. Supplying air or bleeding off air is the common method of adjusting the suspension system in order to maintain the trim level. In many of the prior art systems, height sensors are incorporated which are mounted between sprung and unsprung components of the vehicle to sense changes in the distance between the sprung and unsprung components to thereby indicate whether the vehicle is in or out of its trim position.